Usuario Blog:Pokemon al ataque/EL J.C.
Antes de nada: AQUÍ PUEDE OPINAR O METERSE AL QUE LE DÉ LA GANA, NO OS PRECUPEIS, NO OS LLAMARÉ GILI***** COMO OTROS... A ver, este usuario me saca de mis casillas, primero me insulta, le bloqueo y ahora va a quejarse a Kristal para que le haga Burócrata. Se nota que este usuario no sabe cómo se llega a ser Burócrata. No te dan el puesto siendo amigo del creador de la wikia, no. Sino esforzándote y con un buen comportamiento. Voy a hacer como Brahian hizo en su día (Ya comprendo por qué lo hizo). Mirad lo que puso en la discusión de Kristal: HOLA HIKAR KAT si te consideras mi amiga, porfavor asme burikrata en poke espectaculos, porque ese maldiro perro de pokemon al ataque me blokeo, y me las ba a pagar, asi que espero tu respuesta estoy muy enfadado y tengo que desaogarme YA!! tu amigo jc--EL J.C (discusión) 18:15 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi respuesta 1: Se nota que muchas ganas porque escribe FATAL. ¿Burikrata? ¿Maldiro? 2: Porque sea tu amiga no tiene por qué nombrarte. Sería súper injusto. 3: Bien, ahora me llama perro. 4: A saber qué me puede hacer, dice que se las voy a pagar. 5: Está enfadado con la justicia. 6: Desahógate anda, desahógate. 7: Con ese YA!! parece que la obliga, menudo amigo. Por suerte no tengo amigos como el/ella o lo que sea. Mirad lo que me puso Jarf en mi disc, ahí se ve lo que es EL J.C. Y ahora amenazando Mirad esto: x 18:41 si x 18:42 ... jc dice: oye pokemon al ataque, tienes 5 minutos para desbloquearme x 18:43 ... no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, si tienes cojones, que pasen los 10 minutos Más motivo para estar bloqueado. Más amenazas Segunda parte: x 18:59 dice jc que la dueña de esta wiki es su amiga, y hara desaparecer a pokemon al ataque x 19:00 y que Paa s eprepare x 19:00 de todas las wikis x 19:00 tatatatann x 19:00 tararan tatat x 19:00 ... jeje x 19:01 ... x 19:01 ... me voy a vulpixpedia a hacer un cap d mi pknvla x 19:01 ... lalala x 19:01 si x 19:01 ... lalalalla x 19:02 ... dice jc que te hara polvo en las wikis , x 19:02 ... que te metiste con el equivocado, porque el es amigo de todos x 19:03 ... uf ya me canse de escribir, me tendra que dar una recompensa jc por escribir todo esto ¿El amigo de todos? No me hagas reír. Creo que puedo decir: Continuará... Sus contribuciones TODAS sus ediciones son subidas de imágenes, mensajes en blogs o en discusiones, o ediciones en su página de usuario. Este usuario no sabe paraa qué es PE ¡Es para hacer Pokenovelas! NO HA HECHO NI UNA SOLA POKENOVELA Y LE VAN A NOMBRAR BURÓCRATA. Es increíble que le nombren burócrata sin dar palo al agua. ¡¡¡SE FUE!!! Este día es genial. Nieva, puede que mañana no vaya a clase, se va EL J. C ¡Guao! Le he rebloqueado por motivos obvios Además le acabo de rebloquear con un bloqueo de una semana por amenazas. ¡Toma narices! (Esta expresión me la inventé yo xD) Kristal, estos son los motivos: Palabras de Jc: Lo que pasa es que, yo soy humano se perdonar a las personas porque eso es loque hacemos nosotros los seres humanos, no como otras personas taradas que solo saben ir a desirles a todos que odien a las persona que ella odia, pero yo ya estoy asta los cojones de esto, ami que nome jodan,con ese tema. hestoy harto, asi de claro con H mayuscula HARTO!!, de discutir con personas inumanas porque eso es loque es haru una inumana. '' y porsiacaso no me estoy asiendo la victima haruka, ya que a ti tte encanta mamonear con esa palabra cada vez que nosotros nos defendemos''. como como yo no hablo con la idiota de tu amiga que ahora se ase la victima NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE IMPORTA !!!!GILIPOLLAS!!!!! vas a ver quien soy no aqui, en *wikidex*. metiche imbesir. TERCERO pokemon el metiche por desirme loco y meterse donde no lo llaman, ati te tengo fichado en wikidex, te bas a enterar de mi si vuelvo a descubrir que me jodes. CUARTO, JARF, por traidor, el ,maurs y yo, teniamos planeado aser que hikari y las chikas fueran amigas ottra vez para asi estar todos unidos y ser felicez, pero el muy idiota, sabiendo que hikari no iso nada se puso de parte de haruka para quedar bien con todos es un mocoso covarde traidor y yo odia a ese tipo de personas. Sacando a venu a ustedes mis enemigos, preparense espero que no ballan nunca a wikidex porque le are saber a todo wiki K clase de personas son ustedes, asi de claro con K mayuscula, todos mis amigos y usuarios de wikidex estaran advertidos de un grupo de mala influensia que anda por las wikis. Asi son cuando me asen enfadar asta el limite, puedo ser muy buena persona pero ala ves MUY MALO CON MIS ENEMIGUOS. ASI QUE PREPARENSE. pero no puedo quedarme un una wiki infectada por algunos microdios,. pero a los otros 3 agggrrgg no quiero ni pensar en eso ¬¬. ¿TE PARECE POCO? LUEGO NO VENGAS DICIENDO QUE NO HAY MOTIVOS PARA BLOQUEARLE. Insultos, amenazas... De todo y variado ¿No insultó? Nos dijo todo esto (Más que suficiente): Tarado, inhumana, idiota, gili*****, metiche, imbécil, traidor, mocoso, cobarde, mala influencia, microbio, perro... Y por si fuera poco, también amenaza, me dice: ati te tengo fichado en wikidex, te bas a enterar de mi si vuelvo a descubrir que me jodes. vas a ver quien soy no aqui, en *wikidex*. preparense espero que no ballan nunca a wikidex porque le are saber a todo wiki K clase de personas son ustedes, asi de claro con K mayuscula, todos mis amigos y usuarios de wikidex estaran advertidos de un grupo de mala influensia que anda por las wiki. puedo ser muy buena persona pero ala ves MUY MALO CON MIS ENEMIGUOS. ASI QUE PREPARENSE. Ahora pasaremos a los insultos indirectos xD: ya que a ti tte encanta mamonear con esa palabra cada vez que nosotros nos defendemos. como como yo no hablo con la idiota de tu amiga que ahora se ase la victima. pero a los otros 3 agggrrgg no quiero ni pensar en eso ¬¬. Con eso quiere decir: Mam**, falso/mentiroso y que damos asco. Respuesta de mensajes en Wikidex Mensaje de Kristal: Tiene sus razones Como por ejemplo: A que viene el bloqueo? --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 20:59 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi respuesta ¿Que a qué viene el bloqueo? ¿Tengo que repetir lo de arriba? Supongo que no, ya sabe todo el mundo lo que ha hecho. Y luego pone en el título: Tiene sus razones. A ver, ya se ha visto que ese motivo no es válido PARA NADA, y ahí dices 'RAZONES EN EL PLURAL ¿Podrías decir algún motivo más? Espero que no te tires 2 horas para encontrar uno, si lo encuentras. Respuesta de mensajes en Wikidex Mensaje de EL J.C: Tu!! Preparate, porque no descansare asta aserte polvo, te bas a enterar quien es Jc en todas las wikis, ya veras, are que desaparescas de poke espectaculos Te juro que me las bas a pagar muy caro,maldito mocoso eso TELO JURO!!! mamonUn Archi enemigo tucho Mi respuesta Se nota que solo sabe insultar y amenazar. Tooodas estas son tus amenazas hacia mí: Me vas a hacer polvo, me voy a enterar, harás que yo desaparezca de Poke Espectáculos, te las voy a pagar. ¿Alguna amenaza más? Claro, no me puedo olvidar de los insultos: Según tú soy un maldito mocoso y un mam**. A ver, ¿qué es el respeto? ¿No te enseñaron a respetar y a ser educado? Nuevos insultos y amenazas para mi lista de insultos y amenazas de EL J.C. Una cosa más, ¿No decías que te ibas? ¿Ahora vuelves? ¿Lo veis? Como ya dije: ¡''SON PURAS HISTORIETAS CHINAS''! Respuestas de mensajes en Wikidex Ooootro mensaje de EL J. C (Jo, no sé cansa de escribirme). Todo poke espectaculo sabra muy proto loque te ba a pasar por meterte con migo Sera mejor que ballas resando, pokemon al ataque, eres la persona que mas odio en todo el internet, te juro que esto no se ba a quedar asi, ahora estoy ocupado con lo de el cole y eso, pero, esperate a este fin de samana, seras historia *eso telo juro*--EL J.C (discusión) 16:31 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi respuesta Yo es que paso de perder el tiempo odiándote. Je, je, seré historia, me encanta el chiste. Parece que me he esforzado en hacer el blog xD pero con alguien como ella hay que estar a su altura, es decir, sin esforzarse. AVISO Un solo insulto, amenaza o disimulo de insulto y le subo el bloqueo a 2 semanas, ya he aguantado demasiado. Esto es un aviso para él. Creo que eso son falsas disculpas Mirad: mira Loque mas me molesta de ti, esque te aprobechaste de mi enfado para hacerme eso, bueno nome importa ser blokeado hay, dije que iba a irme de esa wiki, la verdad te doy las gracias por hacer ese blog ahora se quienes son mis supuestos amigos, y mis amigos de verdad xD le dije a hikari kat que iba a intentar ser el odiado de poke espectaculos pero ella nome iso caso, weno la verdad me ayudaste a saber quienes son mis supuestos amigos estoy solprendido, uff no se que desir Te pido disculpas por todo loque te ise, como veras no sisiste nada malo para que yo te aga algo ademas to tengo mi wiki jaja talves nome creas weno, adios y ya volvere algun dia a ver a mis verdaderos amigos de wsa wiki solo a mis verdaderos amigos saludos--EL J.C (discusión) 16:44 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi respuesta Puede que lo de que no me podía bloquear (Un mensaje que le puse en su disc de Wikidex) le ha dejado sin palabras. Además lo juró :o la ha pifiado xD. ¡Anda! ¡Si parecen verdaderas! xD Mirad esto otro: Jajajajajjaaj oye no estes asustado, ya te dije que no quiero ser burokrata de esa wiki ,tengo mi propia wiki y no tengo nada contrs ti, no me fue de esa wiki, volvere cuando este total mente castigado xDD por pasarme, talves nome creas pero muchas gracias por ayudarme a descubrir quienes son mis amigos en realidad cuidate pokemon al ataque ahora estare trabajando en mi wiki. te avisare cuando la termine,para que vengas junto con venu y mis otros amigos a ayudarme, seras un buen admin xD Saludos--EL J.C (discusión) 16:48 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi respuesta Guao, eso me dejo sin habla xD. Bah Por las disculpas le desbloquearé xD. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 18:25 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas